Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{3} & {4}+{-2} \\ {4}+{3} & {-1}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {2} \\ {7} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$